Blood related
by klarus
Summary: Everything starts when Ann Reynold, 16 year old teenager, from London goes to Washington on a holiday. She visits NCIS and hears a conversation between Jenny and Cynthia. She's sure she'll find out everything.
1. Holidays

**I don't own NCIS!**

This is Ann Reynold's life story. She's living in London, England, she lives alone. She developed some super skills, she can fly, she can lift up anyone, she masters martial arts, medicine and has a great knowledge. She is a perfect girl, but a part of her heart is missing. Her parents. She starts thinking on searching for them; she hopes they're still alive. So this is how all began.

Ann P.O.V

This is my story. My story on making my life complete.

It was just another school day. I woke up and sat on my bed. I was just staring out of the window, wondering of the beautiful morning I just woke up to. I imagined myself laughing next to my mother. What is she like? Why did she leave me? Why am I here? There are so many questions I want answers to.

I walked into my bathroom and went for a quick shower. I brushed my teeth and dried my long brown hair. I went back to my closet to choose what to wear. Because it was so beautiful sunny day, I decided to wear jeans and sleeveless white top. I had to put up some makeup and I decided for a simple mascara to emphasize my cold blue eyes. I went downstairs and picked up my school bag. I didn't feel hungry so I just skipped breakfast.

Another decision was ahead of me. Should I walk to school or fly? Why do I need so many decisions?

After all I decided to fly. I just jumped and there I was. In the sky, feeling completely free. I could go anywhere in the world. I could feel wind in my hair and sunshine warming me up. I just felt so carefree for a moment, so powerful.

I was at school in five minutes. It usually took me twenty minutes if I decided to walk. I went into my first class. I had history. I actually liked this class and I liked teacher as well. She understood me, she knew almost everything about me. She was one of the few I could trust to. This morning she noticed something was on my mind. She walked to my desk and looked at me.

"Ann, is everything okay?"

"Why?"

"You just seem so worried about something."

"I don't know. I think I'll be just fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep"

She smiled to me and I tried to smile back. She always smiled and she definitely knew how to help.

The bell rang and everyone sat at their desks. And so did I. The class started. We were studying second world war. I didn't pay attention. It was our last day before summer school break. I was just thinking where to spend my summer vacation. I could go anywhere and really anywhere. I was thinking on visiting USA. I've been there many times and I loved it. But this time I would go to Washington DC. I could also research some things for school project at history 'USA security'. I could visit some federal agencies and found out about their history. _Yes, I will go to Washington this time_.

I didn't notice that teacher was standing in front of me asking me a question.

"Ann! Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry. What did you ask me?"

"Oh, Ann. Wait for me after the end of the class."

"Alright." I knew I wasn't in trouble. She was just wanting to find out what's wrong with me, what am I thinking about.

The left of the class passed quickly. I was listening to teacher and taking notes carefully. She gave us some help for our school projects. Then the bell rang. I packed my notebook and sat on my desk waiting for teacher. When she packed her stuff too she walked close to me and sat on the desk across me.

"Ann, would you tell me what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing important, really."

"You know you can trust me, I know I can help you. So please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is really wrong. I was just wondering."

"About what?"

"About my summer vacation."

"And where are you flying this year?" She asked me with a smile on her face. She liked to travel as much as I did so if there was nothing to talk about, we talked about travelling. She was even thinking on taking me with her to Australia next year. She was also the only one that knew about my skills. She knew I could fly.

"I was thinking about Washington DC."

"That's great. You could use it for your school project."

"Yeah, I know that. I would visit NCIS and CIA or even NCIS. Then I would take some time off to visit galleries and museums. And I would take tour around the city. I would send you a picture." I smile to her. Now we are talking about something we both like. She got me in better mood. She always succeeded at that.

"Well, have fun and don't forget to come back."

"I will come back, I promise." I smiled to her and she smiled back. She was just about to ask me something when the bell rang for next class. I didn't worry about that because teachers were already used for me being late. It was nothing unordinary. They all knew where I was when I was late so they didn't even bother asking me why I was late.

"Well, I guess I have to leave." I said.

"Have fun. See you after the summer break. Have fun in Washington."

"Nice vacations to you too." I left her classroom and went to English class.

I paid attention and I did everything teacher said although I just couldn't wait to leave England.

The rest of the day went by the same as usually. I had lunch break and I had fun with my friends. After the end of the school I went home. I walked upstairs to prepare my bag. I put in some clothes and personal accessories. After I've done that I made myself a pizza for the lunch. I ate it and went reading after that. I sat down on sofa and turned on some music. I didn't care what kind of music it was. I took the first book I found and started reading when my phone rang. I answered.

"Ann Reynold here."

**Pleas REVIEW and follow if you like it**


	2. I'd rather fly on my own

"Hello, miss. This is Jenny Shepard, the director of the NCIS. We heard from one of your teachers that you are about to visit us in the upcoming week to find out about security history in the USA. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, your teacher said that this is very important to you."

"And she was right. I guess my history teacher was calling?"

"I think so. So can you tell me, please, when are you coming?"

"I was thinking to leave London tomorrow so I would visit NCIS the day after tomorrow."

"That sounds great. We'll be expecting you. Have a nice flight."

"Thank you ma'am."

"No problem Ann. See you."

"Yes, see you."

She hung up and I had to call my teacher to thank her. When I was just about to call my phone rang again. It was my teacher so I answered with a smile.

"Hello Ann!"

"Hello and thank you."

"So they already called you?"

"Yes, they did. You really didn't have to do that."

"Why not? I thought to do something for you this year and now I did."

"Really thank you."

"Have fun and take care, that's all I wanted to tell you tonight. Now I have to go, kids are waiting to read them a goodnight story."

"OK, I won't bother you anymore. Goodnight."

"Night Ann."

I hung up and lay in my bed. I felt asleep easily tonight. I had no bad dreams. Just a dream about flying to Washington.

I woke up at 6 am. I had a flight at 8 am so I still had time to have breakfast. I made myself some pancakes and a cup of tea. I sat at my desk and checked my e-mail on my laptop. Just some friends have written to me about my plans for this summer. They were organizing a huge party but I would still be in Washington that time so I had to reject the offer.

After I ate my breakfast I washed the dishes and I went upstairs to dress up. I chose a dress and heeled boots. I put a jacket on and grabbed my bag. I took my phone in bag and then I left my home. I turned around and smiled. I was leaving home, finally. I needed some relaxation from school and everything.

I called a taxi that drove me to the airport. I checked in and dropped my bags. I found a seat in waiting room and I sat down. I put headphones in my ears and listened to the music. I had to wait until boarding on a plane for about twenty minutes. They announced my flight so I boarded on plane. I sat next to window. Soon we got up and I was looking through the windows when my minds flew in me. _Will I ever find my parents? Where are they? Do they even want to know me?_ So many questions I had in my head and I didn't know if I even want the answers.

I fell asleep and when I woke up we were landing in Washington. It was 2 pm there when we landed. I picked up my bags and called for a taxi. I sat in and the driver asked me. "Where?"

"I don't know. I need somewhere to stay for two weeks."

"I guess you don't have much money, do you?"

"No, I don't. But I don't care where I stay. You have any suggestions?"

"Let me think. Well, I don't know any cheap hotels in the center of the city so I really can't help you. Do you have any other plans to do today?"

"I was planning on visiting NCIS tomorrow, I guess I'll just do that today and till evening I will find somewhere to sleep."

"OK, lady. So to the NCIS?"

"Yes, please. Do you know the address?"

"Yes of course. I have written it down. I must have addresses of all federal agencies in case of emergency. It'll take us 15 minutes to get there."

"How much will it cost?"

"Only 10 $ for you because you are so friendly. By the way how old are you? You must still be in high school."

"Well, I'm still in high school and I am smart enough to not talk about my age with complete strangers."

"I understand that." He smiled. He was friendly to me. I could say the first person I met today was very nice to me.

The rest of the driving passed in silence. When we got there I paid him the money and he wished me good luck with finding a place to stay. I thanked him for kindness and he drove away.

Now I was standing in front of a huge building, NCIS building. I walked through the door and looked around. It was a huge room with a guard standing next to the door. In front of me was a table and a young woman was sitting behind it. I guess she was there to help people that came to visit NCIS. She was talking to a woman with red hair. This red-head woman was looking very official. She had to be special agent or something like that. I caught their conversation where red-head woman was opposing to secretary. "No, Cynthia! I'm not taking these pills! I'm all right!"

"But ma'am. You know our coroner Ducky. He said that you're sick and gave me these pills for you. We only want the best for you director." Wow, this read-head was NCIS director. When I heard word _sick_ I knew I could help. I knew everything about medicine. I approached them and the secretary looked at me. I grabbed a box with pills and looked at the label. It was just antibiotics, but they were for an infection. I looked up at the director and she was looking at me surprisingly.

"Director, these are for infection. You should take them, they won't hurt and they don't have any side effects."

"Who are you young lady?" The receptionist asked.

"Sorry for not introducing myself but I felt the need to interrupt your quarreling because it seemed you both have no clue about medicine. Well, I am Ann Reynold. You were expecting me to come tomorrow but I couldn't find a hotel to stay in so I came here today."

"Welcome Ann. As you know, I am Jenny Shepard, the director of NCIS. How do you know so much about medicine?"

"Long story but you should really obey your coroner I guess he knows well what can kill you."

"But it's none of your business."

"But I can't help if it goes for human lives! Even if you are director of an armed federal agency, heath comes first!"

"Well Ann, see me in my office when you calm down and give me those pills if you insist."

**Pleas REVIEW and follow if you like it**


	3. My hotel

"Thank you director." I gave her the pills and smiled. He just rolled her eyes and left. I went back to the secretary. She was staring at me with wide opened eyes.

"What?"

"No one has ever talked to our director like this."

"Then I'm glad to be the first one. Why is she so stubborn?"

"I would be wrong if I said you aren't stubborn too."

"I am stubborn, I know that. But I'm not stubborn when it comes to my life, to my health."

"Yeah? What do you do then? Listen to your knowledge?"

"I guess I have no other option. I think I calmed down now. I'm going to pay her a visit."

"Good luck with that. Go down that hallway there are some agents that will show you where to go."

"Thank you." I turned around and walked down the hallway. The hallway was quite narrow but when I came to the end it all opened. There were large windows and half walls that were surrounded desks. Desk were in a row except for desks were rotated one against the other in a square. Behind all these desks was sitting an agent. One was older than the others. I would say around his 40. I think he was a leader of that team. The other agent was a woman with long curled brown hair. Across her sat young agent typing something on his computer. And the last desk belonged to agent that was staring at me and smiling. I approached him with a smile on my face and he asked. "Can I help you young lady?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"I am very Special agent Tony DiNozzo. And you are?"

"I am Ann Reynold, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, now how can I help you?"

"Who's the man in charge here?"

"I am." The oldest man stood up and offered me a handshake. I shook hands and smiled to him. He smiled back.

"I am Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. How can I help?"

"I am here to work on a school project for history. 'USA security'. I was supposed to meet with your director tomorrow but I came here today because I couldn't find a hotel room for myself. I already meet her at the entrance and we had a quick fight about the pills she' supposed to take."

"You had a fight with her? That's why she was so angry when she passed us. Do you know her personally?"

"No I don't but that's just me. I have to do what's right and it is about her health. She should obey your coroner Ducky."

"How do you know about the pills?"

"I caught her conversation with secretary."

"Oh. Do you want me to show you where her office is?"

"You think she has calmed down yet?"

"I don't know. Let's go check."

"I agree." He smiled and showed me the way to director's office. I followed him and we went upstairs there was a door but he didn't knock. He just slammed the door open and walked in. I was surprise by this. And the secretary told me no one has ever talked to her like I did. Well, I don't think so.

"Agent Gibbs, is there something I-" she looked at me "Ann, nice to meet you again."

"I'm back director." I smiled to her and he turned back to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, could you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure Jen." _Jen? They know each other well. And I've noticed something in his eyes. Something very familiar, something I see every day. I just couldn't think of what it was._ He left the room and closed the door. Jenny stood up and walked next to me.

"Ann, I'm sorry for what happened before."

"I accept the apology but I'm that kind of person that hardly apologizes. Don't get me wrong, it's just hard for me to say it even if I mean it."

"I understand. You really think I should take these pills? They're not going to reduce my energy?"

"You should take them. Like I said, they have no side effects, those are just some antibiotics but I have to know what kind of infection you have."

"Ann, there is something on you that I like, maybe your personality. You have a strong personality."

"Will you tell me about your infection or not?"

"Ann, I got shot at our last undercover operation. Gibbs worries about me so much but I never told him that I was shot. Please, don't tell him about my infection."

"I'm sorry. I already told him." I told her with a disappointment in my voice. If she told me earlier, I wouldn't tell him.

"I guess it's just my fault. Don't worry. Let's get to the point, your visit."

"Yeah. I'm here for my school project 'USA security'."

"If you don't mind, I would just _assign_ you to my best team and you would go with them everywhere so you can do a little research on our work. I'm sure you won't be a problem. And if you need anything just ask me OK?"

"OK. Well, actually I need something."

"Say."

"Do you know where can I stay while I'm here in Washington?"

"If you don't have anything reserved yet, you can stay at my house, it's big enough."

"But you don't know me. You can't just take a complete stranger in your house, it's not safe."

"Are you telling me you're trying to kill me?" She asked with a fun in her voice. I smirked. I liked her stile of humor.

"Not me, it's safe with me. I'm worried if you do that every time you meet a teenager that doesn't know where to stay." I smiled to her.

"This is first time. And the way we met today is telling me that we have something in common. We just have to find out what."

"Maybe it is just our stile of humor."

"Or our personality."

"Who knows." I smiled at her and she gave me a cap with NCIS written on it.

**Pleas REVIEW and follow if you like it**


	4. Revealed

"Let's go down to other agents and tell them you'll be going with them everywhere and that you'll be staying at my house."

"Okay, let's go." I went out of her office and she followed me. We went downstairs and everyone was sitting at their desks.

"Agent Gibbs and everyone else. Listen to me. This is Ann Reynold. She'll be with you this week and maybe even next week. She has a history school project about security in USA so she visited us. I have assigned her to your team and she'll be going wherever you go."

"Where will you stay?" Gibbs asked me.

"At director's house. She offered me and I accepted so there's no need to worry about that."

"Really Jen?" Gibbs turned to director and gave her a glare.

"Yes. I would like to get to know her better."

"Well, welcome to our team Ann." Gibbs walked towards me and grabbed my arm. I saw Jenny leave the room. Gibbs introduced me to the others. The woman was Ziva David, the one that was on computer before was Timothy McGee. And there was Tony DiNozzo which already introduced to me before.

Ziva walked towards me and gave me a hug. "Ann, your eyes are as cold blue as Gibbs'. Are you sure you are not related?" She whispered to me. That made me hold my breath for a while. Then I answered.

"I don't know. I don't have parents or any relatives. I don't know." She grabbed my hand and pulled me aside. Away from others.

"Let's go for a walk." She said to me.

"Okay." I said a little scared. She definitely wanted to know something.

We went out of the building and for a walk.

"Ann, where do you live?" She started the conversation that was already going to be long.

"In London."

"Alone?"

"Yes, I don't have my parents since I remember. The first time I tried to find out what happened to them police told me that my mom died when she gave birth to me and my father made a suicide whe he heard about my mom. I was left to myself so I developed-" I shouted up. I didn't know if I could reveal my secrets, my powers.

"You developed what?"

"You won't believe me until I show you."

"Then show me."

"Only one person in the world knows about them. I don't know."

"Please, Ann. I was so shocked when you told me you have no parents. I feel like I need to help you."

"Believe me, I don't need help with that."

"Just show me please."

"But first you have to promise me you won't tell anyone unless I tell you that you can."

"I promise. You can trust me."

"Okay. Hug me."

"Why?"

"Just hug me."

She was hesitating for a moment and then she hugged me. I just pushed myself of the ground and we were up in the sky, flying. Feeling free again. I put my hands on her back to hold here in case she would be scared so she didn't fall.

"Wow, you can fly. This is real, you can fly. How did this happen?"

"Since I was living on my own I had to survive somehow so I developed some skills."

"And what else can you do?"

"I can fly as you can see, I can lift up anyone, I master martial arts and I have great knowledge. I know everything about medicine, forensics and physics."

"You are really awesome. We could use you here."

"But I'm here just for two weeks."

"And you really get along well with our director. I think it won't be a problem if you would stay for a little longer."

"But I just came. Let just go through the first week then I will decide."

"OK. Can you fly above the clouds?"

"Yes I can but I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too dangerous. There is not enough oxygen for you to breathe. I can hold my breath for more than 5 minutes but you can't."

"Are you always that caring?"

"Only to the ones that deserve to live."

"I think we should go back now, they'll be worried if we are gone for too long."

"But we will fly there."

"Works for me." She smiled and I was happy that I could trust her. I felt slight relief when I revealed my secrets to someone. We landed in front of the NCIS entrance. We were laughing. She was laughing because of excitement and I was laughing because it was so nice to see that I made someone happy.

**Pleas REVIEW and follow if you like it**


	5. A gun?

We walked into the squad room and Gibbs approached me.

"Ann, we need to take your DNA."

"Why?" I asked worried. I saw no reason to take my DNA, I didn't do any crime.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. We just need to enter it in our system so you will be allowed to get a badge for these two weeks."

"Ok, no problem. Do I have to go to the lab?"

"Yeah, you'll come with me but first I have to tell you that after we take your DNA we'll scan it through all the bases to make sure you weren't involved in any crime."

"No problem. Behind you." I smiled to him and showed him with my hand that I will be following him. He turned around and led me into the laboratory. As we walked in I saw a woman working on something on her computer. She immediately turned around and stared at me.

"Ann, this is our forensics specialists Abby Sciuto. Abby, this is Ann. You'll take her DNA."

"Hello Ann." She greeted me and then she hugged me. I was surprised by a hug but I hugged her back.

"Hello Abby. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Now open your mouth." She said to me with a smile.

"Just be careful that I don't bite you." I saw Gibbs smirked. He left the laboratory and Abby put a stick into my mouth and took my DNA.

"Now, we'll have to wait a couple of hours till we scan through all the bases. In the meantime you can tell me how you came here."

"Oh, it's such a long story."

"Don't worry, we have time."

"Ok, where should I start."

"At your birthday."

I smiled because I knew this was going to be a long story but she had no idea how long. I told her my story. The whole story, including my super skills but of course she didn't believe me until I showed her. Then she was astonished. After two hours of talking Jenny came down in laboratory to get me to her home.

"Hello Abby, Ann it's time to go home."

"Yeah, sure. Abby it was nice time talking to you. And call me if you find anything, okay?"

Abby smiled to me. "It was nice to talk with you too. I'll call you as soon as I find anything. Good night Ann."

"Night, Abby. Now shall we leave?" I asked Jenny and she nodded.

"Let's go. Night Abby." She shouted as we were leaving the laboratory.

We left the building and headed to her car. I didn't want to bother with driving the car myself so I let her drive. It was silent and I didn't like that silence. "Do you have a relationship with Gibbs?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think of that?"

"Because I saw the way you look at him and the way he was scared when I told him about the pills."

She was quiet. I could see something was going on between them or at least had been going on.

"Will you tell me? Was there something between you in the past?"

"Ann, I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to tell your feelings to someone otherwise the feelings will slowly eat you up."

"We were undercover once. In Paris. We were playing married assassins. After a week we fell in love and it was a strong love between us. We married secretly and when the undercover operation was over we should both go back in Washington but I got an offer for my own team so I left him at the airport. After a month he sent me the divorcement papers but I couldn't sign them. I still loved him and I still love him now. But this relationship can't work. I'm the director and he is the agent. It simply cannot be that way."

"Why not? Love has no limits, it shouldn't have limits."

"Ann, don't, please."

"But if you love him? Why don't you tell him? I bet he loves you as much as you love him."

"He… I don't know. Let us talk about something else."

"Get down!" I shouted as I saw a guy with a gun driving next to us pointing his gun at Jenny.

**Pleas REVIEW and follow if you like it**


	6. DNA

She bowed down just a second before the guy shot at her. She wasn't hit but she was scared. The guy drove away and she stopped the car. I could see her crying. "Hey! Calm down, just calm down."

"I was just shot at."

"He didn't hit you. You're alive, that's all that matters right now. We'll get him, I promise."

"I'm alive only thanks to you."

"Come here." I whispered and she leaned over into my hug. I hugged her tightly and she let her tears fall. After a while I said. "Let's get you home. I drive."

"Can you drive?"

"Yep, I can. I have a license."

"I guess I can't oppose you."

"No you can't. Come, let's go home." She smiled and sat in the car.

I drove us home. It was a silent ride and I didn't want to ask her questions like who would want her dead so I was just quiet but from time to time I could hear her still crying.

When we got to her house she unlocked the door and let me in. I quickly checked so there was no one there since she was shot at. The house was clear and I got back to her. She was sitting in living room staring at her hands.

"Jenny? Are you alright?"

She didn't answer she just stared at her hands. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"No one's going to hurt you while I'm here."

"Thank you, Ann. I just can't imagine I would be dead till now if you weren't here."

"Now don't say you're lucky. Some things are meant to be."

"Really, thank you, Ann."

"Do you think we should call Gibbs or anyone?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"If you feel safe enough with me then we don't have to call. If you feel safer with someone from team then we should call someone."

"I feel safe with you."

"Okay, now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."

She stood up and went upstairs into her room. I followed her just for sure. She showed me my room and she went to sleep then. I went for a quick shower and changed into my PJs. I fell asleep quickly.

In the middle of the night my phone rang. I woke up and looked at the caller ID. Abby was calling me. I answered.

"Abby?"

"Ann, Ann, Ann!"

"Speak."

"I've got some match from your DNA!" I was shocked when hearing that. How? I wasn't involved in any kind of crime.

"How? I'm not a criminal!"

"No you're not. But I found someone who's blood related to you."

"Yeah?" Now I was even more surprised but in a positive way. _I have relatives still alive! I may find my parents and my real family._

"Yep! But I can't tell you over the phone. It's a protocol but I promise I won't tell anyone until you get here."

"Thanks Abby. I'll come as soon as I get to NCIS, in the morning of course. Now you can go home and get some rest. Thanks again."

"No problem Ann." She hung up and I lay back in my bed smiling. _I'll finally see who are my relatives._

"Who called you?" I jumped when Jenny asked me a question.

"Whoa. You scared me. I didn't see or hear you coming. Well, Abby called me."

"Why would she call you in the middle of the night?"

"I told her to call me."

"Okay but why?"

"Go sleep, there's no need for you to know that now. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"But, Ann-"

"Go sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"I guess I'll never be able to oppose to you."

"Me neither." I smiled and she left room. I checked on her after ten minutes and found her asleep. I went back to my room and fell asleep too.

My alarm clock rang at 5 am. I got up and went to Jenny's room. She was still asleep. I sat on bed next to her and gently brushed her hair. "Jenny, it's time to wake up. You don't want to be late for work."

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "How did I not hear my alarm?"

"Because I turned it off yesterday."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Now get up, I'll prepare breakfast. Will pancakes be ok?"

"I love pancakes."

I smiled to her and left the room. I went downstairs into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast when suddenly the doorbell rang. I quickly ran to the door to open them. It was Gibbs.

"Well, good morning Gibbs."

"Morning, Ann. Is Jen awake?"

"Yes, she is. She's just showering I guess."

"What smells so good?"

"Oh, pancakes for breakfast. Come on in."

I closed the door behind him and led him in the kitchen. He sat down at the table and watched me preparing pancakes. When they were done I served them. The same time Jenny came down the stairs still making her hairstyle.

"Oh, Jethro. Morning."

"Morning Jen." He replied. "Ann you made delicious pancakes."

"Thank you." I smiled to him. "Jenny they are for you too. Eat your breakfast while I'm showering."

"Yeah, sure." She sat down at the table and I went upstairs to take a shower.

I chose the short dress to wear that day and heeled boots. I put up some mascara and then I went downstairs to find Jenny and Gibbs still sitting at the table and chatting.

"Shall we go now?" I asked them and they both turned to me. Jenny smiled and said.

"Yeah, of course I bet Abby is already waiting for you."

"I will tell you later, I promise now stop teasing me."

She smiled to me and we all left house. Gibbs went with his own car, me and Jenny went with her car. I was driving again because I didn't want to risk.

We got to NCIS and I went straight down to Abby's laboratory.

**Please REVIEW and FOLLOW if you want more!**


	7. Surprise

"Abby are you here?" I shouted. Out of nowhere she hugged me.

"Ann, I'm here. Morning." She was smiling so I smiled back.

"Morning Abby. Results?"

"Oh, yes of course. Now come here." He led me to her computer. "Prepare for the biggest reveal."

"I'm waiting." I became nervous. I couldn't wait to see my relatives. My heart started beating faster and faster. Longer I waited louder it was. "Come on Abby, tell me."

"Well, this is it." She clicked on her screen and a picture popped up. A picture of my mother, a parent I never had. At first I was shocked but later I was happy. I could jump so high of happiness. I had parents still alive. Then I turned back to Abby. She was smiling too and I gave her a big hug. "Thanks Abby, thank you so much. You found my mother and I will be always grateful for that. I can't believe what a coincidence it was. Jenny Shepard is my mother. She is my mother and I have her so close." I was still shocked for the news.

"But that's not all, Ann." She pulled out of my hug. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs is your father."

"I-I-I have a f-father here too? They are both so close to me? I can finally have a family and I don't even have to travel a world to find them."

"You actually did travel from London."

"Whatever, it was worth it. Oh Abby, I'm so happy."

"I know, Ann, I know. Should we call them down here to tell them?"

"I'm not sure. I would like to find out who tried to shoot my mom yesterday before telling them. I would like to tell them two good news at once. Do you think you could keep this as a secret for a little while?"

"But these are so great news, Ann. Why not tell them right now?"

"Tell what?" Gibbs walked into the lab. I gave Abby my special glare. I think she was a little scared so she told Gibbs.

"Nothing. Uhm… just something about Ann's friends."

"Yeah? Is that true, Ann?"

"Yes it is." Did he think that I will always tell the truth? Like always? He didn't know me well enough. Abby just smiled as I watched him like _Why are you staring at me._

"Abby, Jenny was shot at yesterday."

"She told you?" I asked him surprised.

"Yeah, why not? Did she tell you anything about me that made you think she wouldn't tell me?"

"Uh, nothing important."

"You sure?" He asked me as he was sure I'm going to tell him something more.

"Now if you don't stop bothering me you'll be sorry, are we clear?" I threatened him with serious voice.

"Like you say, miss."

"Good." I smiled to Abby and she rolled her eyes.

"Abby, Jenny wanted to speak with you. She said to come ASAP." Said Gibbs to Abby.

"I'm on my way." Abby replied.

I had to go with her. I wasn't sure Abby will keep quiet. I knew Jenny was going to ask about my relatives. I walked behind them and Gibbs suddenly turned around. "Where are you going Ann?"

"With Abby, of course."

"I don't think Jen mentioned you too."

"So what? I'm _going with Abby._"

He just glared at me and then he turned around as I returned him my glare. We were so much alike. I couldn't wait to tell them I'm their daughter.

Abby knocked on the door and Jenny answered. "Yeah Abby, come in."

Abby walked in and I was right behind her. Jenny noticed me and smiled. "I knew you would come too but I really need to speak with Abby alone."

"No. This is not going to work. I'm staying whatever you say. I have a right to hear what the two of you will be talking about me." I returned her with a serious face.

"How do you know we'll be talking about you?"

"My gut I guess."

Abby smiled. And only I and Abby knew why. I definitely got my gut feelings after my dad. Jenny gave us a glare. And I got serious as much as Abby did too.

"So Abby, any news on Ann's relatives?" Jenny asked directly. Abby turned to me and I gave her my glare. I want her to be quiet as she promised me down in lab. Abby smiled to me as a confirmation.

"Nothing yet." Abby said.

"But why did you call Ann in the middle of the night then?"

"I just wanted to tell her that scans are over."

"You two are hiding something. Abby I know you too well. You can't hide anything from me so please tell me what were the results."

Abby looked at me searching for help. I saw this so I answered instead of her. "They were not telling anything, really. And if you don't believe us, then imagine yourself whatever you want that these results showed."

Jenny looked at me surprisingly and so did Abby as she stepped closer to me and whispered to my ear "I think you overreacted a bit."

I replied. "No I didn't. She has to get used to my comments."

Jenny was still looking at me. "Ann, can we talk alone? Please?" She asked me. I looked at Abby and she nodded. She left the office and left me and Jenny alone.

"Please sit Ann." She showed me to a sit on the sofa. As I sat down she sat across me.

She was staring at her hands for a while and then she looked in my eyes. I could see tears gathering in her eyes. I noticed that so I started our conversation. "I didn't meant to hurt you."

"I know Ann but I think I heard what you said to Abby."

"You heard?" I asked carefully.

"Let me tell you my story so pleas listen and if you are just a little like your father, the one that I think your father is, you will be quite good listener."

"Ok, I'll listen to you."

"It was 17 years ago when I joined NCIS. I was assigned to Jethro's team as probie. He was acting to me a bit differently than to others. He never called me probie although everyone else did. It didn't pass more than a few months when we were assigned an undercover operation in Paris. I think he offered me as his partner." Jenny smirked at that. "The next that happened you already know. We fell in love and everything. It happened so quickly. I got pregnant and when we were about to leave back to Washington I couldn't tell him about pregnancy. So I decided to stay although I told him that I've been offered my own team in Europe. I stayed in Paris and decided to raise a child on my own. When my child was born" She looked down at her hands again "I never saw my child. The doctor took my girl away and told me after a couple of minutes that she died." Jenny let the tears fall down and I sat next to her. My mother told me how she got me to this world and I appreciated that. "Ann, I was so angry that I couldn't raise a child, that I wasn't able to get a child alive on this world, I wasn't able to keep a man I loved. I felt like the worst person in the world." She looked at my eyes. "These cold blue eyes are just the same as Jethro's, your father's eyes. Am I right." I nodded. "Ann, I never got to see you. Please, forgive me for all those years I wasn't here to help you grow up. I left you alone." She started crying and I pulled her closer to me. She buried her face in my neck and let her tears fall.

"You never knew I was alive. I don't know what happened or where the doctor gave me, I'm just happy that I have you know…" I stopped for a little considering how should I call her "…mom." I finally said. I knew she would like that.

"When you said to Abby that I have to get used to your comments I knew you're my daughter. That's just so much my style." She smiled to me and hugged me tighter. "Why didn't you want to tell me yet?"

"Because of the case, the shooting yesterday and because it was all so fast. You just saw me the first time yesterday and I got into a fight with you with the very beginning. I just didn't want to ruin everything after we finally got to get along little better."

"You didn't ruin my life now. You made it just perfect. You gave me everything I ever wanted. A Jethro's child."

"You love him that much, huh?"

"I do. I know I do but I already told you yesterday. We are never getting back together."

**The story is not over yet! **

**PLEASE Review and you can tell me whatever you wanna see to happen. I will try to include your opinions.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Parents

"Why?" was everything I could say.

"I'm his boss. This thing just can't be."

"I wish you were together." I whispered.

"Yeah me too. Now I guess I'll have to go back to work. I have a feeling that Gibbs will come in my office soon asking me about some calls I'm supposed to make."

"Ok. I won't bother you anymore. Just one question more."

"Ask."

"When should I tell him? How should I tell him I'm his daughter?"

"Whenever you feel the right time is."

"I want to wait until we find out who tried to shoot you."

"That's okay with me."

The door slammed open and Gibbs walked in. He looked at mom's desk to find out she's not there. He turned around and noticed me sitting on the sofa with Jenny next to me. She immediately stood up and walked towards him. "What should I do for you agent Gibbs?"

"Ann is here." He said confused.

"Yes she is. Why? This surprises you?" mom asked him.

"What surprises me is that Abby is back down in her lab and Ann is still here. I thought Ann that you were going up here with Abby." He looked at me.

I smiled to him. "I was going here with Abby but I had to speak with Jenny so I stayed."

"I know you and Abby are hiding something from me. Abby didn't want to tell him even now that she was alone. You must have threatened her." He said to me with some fun in his voice. "Jenny? You know what is their secret?"

Jenny suddenly stopped smiling. She looked at me as she didn't know what to say. Looking at her, I tried to help her but I didn't know how to shut him up. I always knew how to but not this time. Jenny turned back to him. "I have no idea."

"Jen, did you know that your right eye twitches when you're lying?" _Damn it! How does he notice every single detail?_

She was wordless. She just sat down at her desk and handed him a paper with information she could get from those phone calls.

Gibbs glared at me. I knew he wanted to talk with me. So I followed him. When I left I whispered to Jenny when closing the door. "I guess I won't have to wait."

She smiled and then I followed Gibbs. He led me into the elevator and as soon as it started moving he stopped it. He turned to me and asked "What did DNA test show?"

He is so direct. I was thinking about possible answers I could gave him but I decided that it would be the best if I told the truth. And so I did. "I know who my parents are."

"And?"

I looked down. I didn't know how to tell him. What if he wouldn't take it well. What if he didn't want to have a daughter? I didn't know what to say.

"Ann! Who are your parents?"

"Look at my eyes. Look at the color." I watched his response. "You see?"

"Ann. I don't know what to say." He put his arms on my shoulders "Who is your mother? You're 16 years old?" He looked down then he hugged me. "Paris right?"

"Yeah."

"That's why you had to talk to her. She told you what happened?"

"The whole story. Even the part you don't know for, my birth."

"Why I never knew about you?"

"She was scared. You two have to talk as soon as possible but let me be in the room while you talk. I want to be there."

"You think we can go back in her office and talk to her now?"

"Can I call you dad?"

"Of course you can, I like that."

"Then we can go back." I smiled to him and he hugged me even more tightly.

He whispered in my ear. "I'm happy to know I have a daughter. And that this daughter is you."

"Let's go back."

"Yep." He pulled out of my hug and we went back up to mom's office.

**From now on Jenny will be mom and Gibbs will be dad. J**

We were in front of her office. And as usual he didn't knock but just opened the door and we walked in. Mom looked at us and I could see she was scared of what brought us up here. I wanted to calm down her but I didn't get the chance because dad started directly with a question.

"Why?"

I was decided to be quiet in this conversation so I just watched their reactions in this conversation.

"Jethro, I'm sorry."

"I know now. I know she's our daughter. Now please, tell me what happened. You don't have to start from the very first beginning. Start at the day when you found out you were pregnant."

Mom looked at me and I nodded. I think she was looking for my support so I stepped closer to her. "It was about a month before we got to leave back to Washington. After all the nights we spent together I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to tell you because I knew that it would affect our undercover op so I remained quiet. When we got to leave I just couldn't tell you that I am pregnant because I felt like I was nothing more to you than just a lover although I loved you with all my heart." She looked at me for a while and I smiled. "I told you that I got offer for my own team in Europe and that this was the reason I wanted to stay. But it wasn't. I was pregnant and I decided to raise a child I was carrying. I gave birth and right after she came to the world the doctor took her away from me. I never saw her. All I got was a sound of her crying. They told me she died a couple of minutes after I gave birth. I was so mad at myself that I couldn't raise her so I decided to never tell you about my pregnancy and our child. But now she's here. Our daughter is here alive and she found us. Can't we just leave the past behind and love her as she deserves?" Mom let a single tear fall down. I hugged her when I saw how much it hurt her.

Dad was shocked from the story. He never knew how much pain his partner had to go through. "I'll love her." Was all he could say. Then he smiled at me and left the office.

"Mom, he's happy to have me. Don't worry." I hugged her tightly and whispered.

Suddenly my phone rang. "Abby?"

"Help Ann! Someone's trying to break in my la..." Something suddenly rattled.

"Abby! Abby!"

**Please REVIEW!**


	9. Pain

"Abby! Abby!"

I dropped my phone and ran downstairs. I shouted to dad "Someone's in Abby's lab!" He got a scared look on his face and ran in Abby's lab right behind me. When I got down there I saw the door broken. I took my gun and motioned my dad that I will go in first. Going in carefully, I found Abby lying on the floor curled up and holding her knees crying. Dad checked out the last of the lab as I leaned over to Abby.

"Abby? Are you hurt?"

"No, Ann. I'm not hurt." She said while crying. "I can't believe what just happened."

"It's okay Abby. Calm down and when you're ready please tell me what happened." I hugged her and she let her tears fall. After a couple of minutes sitting on the floor and hugging dad left the lab. I think he knew I'll take care of Abby.

She pulled out of my hug and whipped her tears away. "Someone wanted to get your DNA tests."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. He just said that he would kill you and then Gibbs to let your mom suffer from the pain. He said that your mother doesn't deserve to have a family. I'm so sorry Ann."

"Don't worry about me. I'll keep them safe. They both know I'm their daughter. I told them. Do you remember how he looked like?"

"I didn't see his face. He was wearing a mask and a black jacket with hood."

"That sounds just the same as the guy that tried to shoot her. You gave him the results?" I asked carefully. She nodded. "Don't worry Abby. You just did what you had to. What did he do with the results?"

"He said something about your mom. I don't know exactly what. Then he deleted these results and said to me to not try to make these tests again. Otherwise we will all pay for it." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "But I stored the copy of the results so we still have them." Trying to smile, she hugged me again. "Thank you for coming in our lives."

"Thanks Abby. I think you should go with me back to my mom. Somehow I have to tell her. And then we will go find my dad, he has a right to know too."

"Okay." She said smiling again.

I helped her get up and we took the elevator up to my mom's office. I went pass Cynthia and noticed she was trying to stop me from going in. She will have to learn that I'm director's daughter and that I will not wait to see my own mom. I'll visit her whenever I will feel to and no matter what she will be doing. Abby smiled to me when she saw Cynthia's surprised look when I opened the door and said "Hi mom! Dad?"

"Ann, Jethro just came up to report what just happened. Abby are you okay?"

"I am, thank you director. Ann said that we should come up here to tell you what exactly happened and then find Gibbs to tell him too."

"Now that you are both here, we can tell you at the same time. Dad, mom, sit please." I continued.

They both sat down and Abby told them what happened. Mom was looking from me to Abby and my dad. At the end she was staring at her hands, wordless. I knew she was trying not to cry. She wouldn't cry in front of dad. She didn't want to show him how weak she is as she was sure that crying just shows people's weakness. She then said to both, Abby and Gibbs "Thank you for sharing information. Now can you please leave my office, I have work to do."

"Jen, talk to your daughter. You need to." Was all that dad said. I thought he would try to make her talk with him but he didn't.

She didn't say anything. When they left she looked at me "Don't… I'm okay."

"No you're not, mom. Dad was right. You have to talk to me."

"I already told you a lot of my life."

"But now you'll have to tell me what this is about too."

"You know why your dad didn't try to convince me to talk to him? Because he knows what this is about. We know who is doing this to me."

I was shocked. It was something from their past. Something they have been through together. "I'm glad that he knows about it. That way I won't have to risk your trust to tell him. Now please, I can help, tell me what happened."

"I don't know how much you can help."

"At least let me try."

She sighed. She knew she couldn't oppose me so she grabbed my hand and led me to sit on sofa next to her. "It was one of our operations together. We had to eliminate two married killers. I had to take care of a woman and he had to take care of a man. He did his job without a problem. I was hesitating. That woman told me she was pregnant, that she was expecting a child. I was pregnant at that time too. I couldn't kill her, I simply couldn't so. After all I shot but I missed her death point. I don't know if I missed on purpose or was I just scared too much. I just hurt her and because of blood loss she lost her baby too. Instead of killing her, I killed an innocent baby that hasn't even come to the world. Of course, she wants revenge. She's here to make me suffer." Mom leaned on me and started crying. I tried to comfort her. We were sitting like this for more than 10 minutes. I didn't want to say anything because I knew if I said anything about a baby or mother I would just make her feel her worse.

This time mom's phone rang. She answered

"Yes… yes she's here… I did… I'll send her." She turned to me "Gibbs wants to see you in bullpen. He asked me if I spoke to you and I said I did. Thank you for listening. Now go, don't make him wait."

**Review please! Let me know what you think about it**


	10. Now they know

I kissed her on cheek and then left. I didn't have even a minute to think how to tell them about my powers. _Will I ever get the chance to explain or will I just have to leave them to explain themselves. _

I got down to dad's desk. He looked up at me with a worried look. He definitely wanted to know something. I knew what was next. Sighing, I left to the elevator. He smirked and went to the elevator too. We got in and then, as usually, he stopped it. He leaned against the wall and then looked at me.

"Dad? You wanted to ask me something particular or just stare at me?"

"Both. She told you?"

"Yes she did."

"What was her response when I told her to speak with you?"

"At first she didn't want to but after a while she opened up and told me everything."

"It's good that she has you. She never talked to anyone about her problems, her feelings."

"What was that woman's name?"

"Samantha Pierce. I remember Jenny coming back to hotel that night. She was in pain. All she did was lay in bed and start crying. I couldn't comfort her, there was nothing I could do. I tried to find out what happened but all I got was _you'll never understand._ After a couple of days she told me that she couldn't shoot her. I didn't understand why she would mercy her although Samantha was pregnant. Now when I know about you, I understand her."

"And you really think Samantha is the one seeking for revenge?"

"Probably, or anyone from her family. But it's definitely Samantha's lead."

"I'll protect you both, I promise." I thought for a while about telling him about my powers but we were in elevator so there was no way to show him so I didn't.

"Anything else you want to tell?"

"No… nothing for now. I'll report to you on every clue I find."

"You sure there is nothing to tell me?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay then." He turned the elevator back on. He went to his desk and I asked Ziva for a walk. She looked at dad and when he nodded she stood up and we went outside.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Ziva asked when we were already outside. It was sunny spring day. It wasn't cold anymore, just great for a walk.

"Yeah. I was thinking how to tell my…" I suddenly remembered she doesn't know yet. She doesn't know who my parents are.

"Tell whom? What?"

"How to tell my parents about my super powers."

"You found you parents?" Ziva screamed with a smile on her face. "That's so cool! You have your parents. May I ask who are your parents? Have you already met them? Tell me everything."

"Ziva… Jenny Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs are my parents."

"Wow, really?" she was still smiling. "You have a great parents you know… They both know how to be loving, caring. I think they'll love you as much as you deserve."

"I know. I really get along well with both of them. They are both happy to have me I just don't know how to tell them about my super powers. I think, now that I met them, those powers are genetic."

"How would it be genetic?"

"Look, I have my father's gut feelings. My mom doesn't simply break in front of others and neither do I. Even if I feel in pain like dying, I don't say a simple word that I'm in pain. I can fly, I don't know how to explain that but it must be a mixture of something. I have a great knowledge, my mom learns things fast. My dad's muscles, look at me, I can lift up anything I want."

"They really are genetic just that with you they are more stronger."

"Yes, when I lived on my own I don't remember much. But as I guess, I had to get food somehow, so I developed those powers faster and more obvious. I think I needed to fly to avoid danger, to get food. The same I think for my strength."

"Ann, you are one amazing girl and you're parents are lucky to have you. I think there should be no problem telling them about your powers."

"But how to tell them? I don't want to scare any of them."

"I know you don't want to but you didn't scare me, you didn't scare Abby but we are special, I know. You know what? Just tell them that they need to know everything about you. Tell them the whole story like you told me. They will understand. Just don't hesitate because Gibbs will notice something is wrong."

"You think it will work? I don't know what's wrong with me. I never doubted in myself like that."

"Just tell them and don't doubt in yourself, you'll do everything right. I believe in you." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Ziva."

"No problem."

I smiled at her and we walked back to NCIS. I decided I will tell my parents about my super powers as soon as they will both have time.

Ziva sat back at her desk and everyone else curiously looked at me. "What?" I said when saw everyone staring at me. Ziva just nodded at me.

"Dad? When you have time, can you please come in my mom's office?"

"Yep." Starring at me, he almost whispered.

"Thanks."

Ziva smiled at me as I ran upstairs in my mom's office. I didn't bother to wait or knock. I just opened the door and walked in. She was talking on the phone so I just took my time to carefully check everything in her office. I checked all the drinks she stored there and I saw bourbon mostly. I stepped to the window and enjoyed in view.

"Ann hi. Sorry, I was talking to SecNav." She said, pulling me back from my world.

"Don't worry. I have something to tell you."

"Is it about why Jethro wanted to talk to you?"

"No. I have something to tell both of you. Just we'll have to wait until he comes up. I told him to come ASAP."

"Okay, I can wait. In the meantime, why did _he_ wanted to talk with you."

"Just to check if you really spoke with me about Samantha Pierce."

"She told you her name?"

"I think I'll just kill her." I said with serious voice but mom managed to smirk at my belief.

Then the door opened. Dad came and he sat on the sofa. My mom stared at him for a while than she sat down next to him. _Oh my God! I'm really telling them and they are both just sitting quiet and staring at me._

"Well, mom, dad. I think you two deserve to know everything about me."

"Ya think?" Dad said with a serious voice.

"Let her speak." Mom tried to hush him. I couldn't help but I smirked.

"As you know, I lived on my own since my birth. I didn't have anyone to raise me up so genetics and circumstances made me the one I am now. I had to survive somehow, to feed myself. So before you break my speech, completely surprised at what I will tell you, please don't run away until I show you that I'm telling you the truth." I was afraid they won't believe me and then think I am some crazy girl. "No, I will just show you everything because I don't want you to be scared. Mom, can you come here please?" I asked carefully.

She surprisingly looked at me then she finally stood up and walked towards me. I lifted her up as she screamed. I didn't know if it was because of a fear or because of surprise.

"Don't scream please. And before you ask, no one is to heavy for me. I can lift up anyone." She smiled to me. I think she understood me. But my dad, he was a completely different story. With mouth open, he couldn't do anything but stare at me. I lost my smile immediately. It happened exactly what I was most afraid of. He couldn't say anything to me. He stood up and walked towards the door to leave the room.

"Dad, please. Don't leave me, please. Don't do just what I was most afraid of, that you won't take it and just left me as I never existed." If I was a normal girl I would be crying till now. But I wasn't. I never cried and by that I mean really _never_. "Just wait, I have one more thing to show you. I can fly and now I want you dad to be here and hold my hand to show you."

He turned around and I saw his face, his frightened face with tears gathering in his eyes. He slowly approached me and grabbed my hand. I put my mom down then looked in my dad's eyes. It didn't take a second to be up, flying. He instinctively hugged me so he wouldn't fall.

"Don't worry, you won't fall. Not when I'm holding you." I smiled to him and he whispered in my ear.

"I didn't want to leave you. I just couldn't see you holding your mom just the way I did when we were in Paris. Elevator in ten minutes okay?"

"Okay." Smiling to him, we slowly got back down. He left the office and my mom hugged me.

"I have super daughter. The most amazing girl I could ever meet is my daughter. I love you Ann."

"Love you too mom."

**Please review.**

**Now thanks to everyone who has left reviews to help me write the story. Special thanks to Lynn DiNozzo who helped me a lot with her reviews.**


	11. Tony!

**I unfortunately don't own NCIS**

**Thanks to everyone that enjoys reading this story. I hope you have fun reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

Smiling to her, I had to pull out of our hug. "Mom, you know I'll take care of you both. I'll keep you safe no matter what happens and remember that I will be always happy to be your daughter."

"I appreciate that, Ann. Who else knows about all this?"

"Only Abby and Ziva."

"We'll have to tell others soon."

"I know. But now I think I'll just have to go. You know, elevator time." I smiled to her and she nodded. Leaving the office, Cynthia was looking at me surprisingly. I smiled to her and then left. When I got into the elevator my dad was already in it.

"Oh, dad. Going somewhere or waiting for me?"

"I was just looking for you. You're late for 35 seconds."

"That much? You must have been dying." I teased him.

"Will you take care of Jen?"

"Of course I will, why?"

"I can't think of what would happen if we'd lose here."

"Don't even think about that. We won't lose her. I'll keep her safe and you too."

"You know, before when you held her." He leaned back on the wall. "I remembered our love we used to have, that strong bond between us. I couldn't just watch that, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean too. And yes, I'm saying _I'm sorry._ I bet they already told you about my rules."

"Yeah. I know some of your rules. You didn't hurt me when you turned around. And more than myself, I was scared you'd hurt my mom. Although you are not together anymore, she still loves you."

"And I bet she told you about her significant _There will be no off the job._"

"No, she didn't."

"She said that the day when she became NCIS director. When we met again. I called her Jen and she said that _at the job it will be director or ma'am._ I asked her what about off the jobs and she said _There will be no off the jobs._ I told her I missed her but she didn't say anything."

"Oh she's so stupid! She loves you, can't you see that? She just doesn't know if you love her too. She's mad at herself that she left you in Paris and now I guess she's afraid that you'll never take her again."

"Ann, you should me marriage counselor."

"You think? Then you two better get back together so I can arrange marriage."

"And I hoped you'll understand."

"I do understand and I also try to help. I know it can't go that fast but you have to start somewhere. Show her you care about her. I don't know, talk about me and tell her you're happy that I'm your child. Just tell her, she needs your closeness as much as she needs to trust her feelings to me."

"I'll try something but I have to make sure she's not upset by her job at the time I'm speaking with her."

"I'll make sure she's in great mood then I'll call you to come up."

He sighed as he hugged me. "You really are the best daughter."

"Love you too." Smiling, I hugged him tightly.

"Oh, and if you don't mind, go tell Tony and McGee about our family. I'd like to see their faces."

"No problem with that." We left the elevator and headed to bullpen. I saw a questioning look on Tony when he saw me and dad coming out of the elevator together. McGee couldn't hide his surprising look either. I smiled to dad as he sat down. Ziva already knew everything and she nodded to me when she noticed I'm about to tell the other two agents. I decided to tease Tony a little. "Tony, I can't believe you didn't find out anything. How could you be so bad at your nosey-self?"

"What? Ann, I don't know what you're talking about. There's apparently a mistake."

"You think?"

"Well, I think that you misheard some things about me or just misunderstood."

"Huh, you think I'm that bad? Nah, I know about you. You tried to dig up things about me, you even found some of mine pictures and stored them on your cell phone."

"Is that true, DiNozzo?" dad glared at DiNozzo. _Ups, maybe I got Tony in bad position, but who cares? Someone has to show him a lecture._ I just smiled. Ziva couldn't help herself either so she smiled too.

"Well, Tony." I started. " let me relieve you. I will tell you who I am."

"You'd do that?"

"No. But I have to because otherwise you'll make some wrong assumptions. You know I actually found out who my parents are in less than a day."

"That's impressing but I'm sure Abby helped you so you didn't do it all on your own."

"She did help but I told them myself. Don't ask me about background because I'm not telling you where or when I was made." At that, dad glared at me and Ziva shook her head. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Shepard are my parents."

Tony dropped his mouth looking from me to my dad. Dad shook his head and headed upstairs in my mom's office. I think he was going to tell my mom Tony's reaction.

"That's right Tony. Go, stare at me like I'm angel! And you know what? That's not all. I actually could be an angel cuz I can fly, you see?" I teased him a bit more as I pushed from the ground and flew all over the bullpen. I didn't care if everyone else saw me. At this point, I had my parents and I was the happiest girl in the world when I shut Tony up.

"I'm sorry for everything. Oh my god I'm so screwed up now." Tony looked down at his hands. "Gibbs is gonna headslap me for every wrong word I say to you and Jenny, oh I'd better not get on her bad side."

"Just calm down now Tony. McGee now you know too. Wasn't that simply. I'm so good that I shut up two agents at once. Well, Tony, did you know that Ziva knew everything about me from the very first beginning? And no, she did not dig information. I told her everything."

"Ann!" I looked up when I heard my mom's voice. She was leaning over the rail. "Come here, let him breathe for a little, don't torture him anymore."

I rolled my eyes as I headed upstairs but I was happy when I saw a smile on my mom's face. I guess dad and mom talked about things, about them.

"Ann, I and your dad would like to tell you something."

**Please REVIEW because I really enjoy reading all of them, both good and bad.**


	12. Never

"Yeah?" I was surprised at what I heard. _They have something to tell me. I think I know what this is about._

"Ann, we both appreciate your effort on getting us back together but…" mom started.

I know what they were trying to tell me "I know… you are never getting back together because _this_ relationship can't work. I know what you're trying to tell me but remember that I will never stop doing that, I'll never stop pushing. And remember one thing, I _will_ get you back together." Looking from one to the other, I hoped they're not mad at me.

"We know, Ann." Dad looked at me comfortably.

"So what was the point of you two calling me here if you knew what I'll say?"

"At least we tried. Just promise me something." Dad approached me and whispered in my ear "Just don't push her too hard."

"I won't, I promise."

He smiled and then left the office. My mom sat down at her desk and smiled at me. "Ann, you can go down and help them with the case. I'll be here if you need anything. But make sure to be at home by 9pm."

"I'll be home by then." Kissing her on the cheek, I left her office and headed downstairs. I didn't see dad so I supposed he is at Abby. I turned around and headed to her lab. Of course I found her at her computer listening to music but my dad wasn't there.

"Abby!"

"Oh, Ann. I'm sorry. I was just doing some DNA tests."

"Have you seen my dad? He just left my mom's office a minute ago but I can't find him."

"He wasn't here yet. Go check at Ducky."

"Ducky? I haven't met him yet."

"Ooh, then we must hurry up. You have to meet Ducky."

"Okay. Right behind you Abby."

She smiled and grabbed my hand to lead me to autopsy. As we got there Abby screamed. "Ducky! Gibbs is not here?"

"Hello my… ladies. As you can see, Gibbs is obviously not here."

"Whatever. You have to meet Ann Reynold."

Ducky shook my hand and I smiled to him.

"I have heard about you Ann. Tony had to run downstairs as he was screaming _Gibbs has a daughter! Gibbs has a daughter! And he has it with Jenny!_ He was repeating these sentences until I stopped him."

"Well, you know Tony. You are Ducky, right? Do you mind if I call you the same as others do?"

"I don't mind at all. It's nice to meet you and to know that now Gibbs has something he has been long waiting for. A Jenny's child. They were in love once. But now…"

"I know. Now it's completely different story. They even called me in the office to tell me that I should stop trying getting them back together. I told them this is not the option, that I will keep trying."

"I really like your way of thinking, Ann."

"I'm glad that at least someone likes it. Maybe would you know where my dad is?"

"Oh, he was here just a minute before you two came. He said he needed some air to process all that has happened. I guess we're talking about their relationship here."

"I need to find him. I can help him go through this, I know I can."

"Then go, what are you still waiting for my lady?" He smiled to me as I turned around and literally ran to the elevator.

I got out of the building and looked around if he is anywhere near but I couldn't see him. After a minute of walking around and looking for him, I decided that it will be easier to me if I fly. So I did. I flew over the whole Navy yard and at last found him sitting on a bench staring at his hands. I slowly landed and walked towards him. I sat down next to him. He didn't even look at me for once so I tried to pull things out of his mind. "Now that I finally found you, I would appreciate if you would talk to me."

"You were looking for me? Why? I was only 5 minutes away."

"Because I wanted to get in touch with your case but you were not around. At least I met Ducky."

"He told you."

"He only told me you went out for air… and some of his assumptions. But I agree with him."

"Agree with what?"

"What happened between you and mom before she called me up in her office?"

"Uh, It was… nothing."

"Dad? Please?"

"I can't believe but you have that effect on me that I can't keep quiet. I simply have to talk to you, to trust you."

"You're not the only one but please now tell me what happened."

"I saw something in her eyes. Something she had when we were in love. I was just a second away to tell her how I feel about her. She just said her sentence again _There still won't be any off the jobs. Have her as much as you want but bring her back every night. I want to have her too._ I told her that I wasn't thinking on taking you away from her. That's how fight started. She said that she already lost too much because off me and that she doesn't want to lose her daughter now that she finally has you. I don't know what I did so wrong. What did she lose because of me?"

"She lost a man she loved. A man of her life, the only one she was ever thinking on creating family with. That's what she lost. She lost every hope. Now please, try to give it back to her. I'm trying already and I promise, I'll keep trying as I said. I'll get you both together and I don't care how you talk to each other. Only that matters is what you tell me. She says she still loves you, you say you want her back. Why the hell do you two have to lie to each other?! Damn it, you two are mature not some teenagers that are in love for the first time!"

"Ann, you don't get it! I lost my first wife and daughter in car crash. I lost a woman I ever loved. Then I met Jen and she turned my world upside down. I knew I can love her. Why the hell do you think I have been married four times? I never loved anyone as much as I loved Shannon and as much as I love Jen. Jen is the only one that came as high as Shannon, damn it maybe even higher. But she won't let me live with her. She's simply too stubborn and with her fence up all the time I can't get even close to her heart!" He shook his head and lay head on his hands.

"I'm sorry dad. I really did not want to upset you. I just wanted you to open to me. Now that you told me about your first wife, I understand things more clearly. I'm sorry I upset you."

"Don't be sorry. Come here." Pulling me in a hug, a smile came across his face. "You didn't upset me. I'm happy you got me to talk to you. If you don't mind, I'd like to take you in NCIS to fill you with our case. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I think they already miss us."

"And please, stop pushing us to get back together. I think your mom is right."

"But she isn't!"

"Stop, right now. I don't want to fight with you again."

I sighed, knowing this is not what I wanted. But I had to if I didn't want to upset them every time I talk to them about it.

**Please REVIEW! And thanks to all the followers and to those who regularly leave a review. THANK YOU GUYS!**


	13. Suspect

When we got in NCIS everyone was sitting at their own desks. I take a stool and sat down next to my dad. Tony glared at me, expecting dad to say something but instead he just smiled at me and sat down. I looked up and saw mom leaning on rail and smiling.

"Now, DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee! Tell Ann about our case. Ann, you tell them everything you know too, I've got to visit Duck." Leaving the bullpen, dad shouted to his agents.

"Yes boss!" They said all together

"Well Ann, how do you like your parents?" Tony was curious.

Smiling at him, I just shook my head.

"You're right, this is not our case. We're looking for a person that tried to shoot director and the one that was in Abby's lab. Now tell us what you know first." Tony tried to apologize for asking inappropriate question.

"You think this is how it works? Nah, you tell first. When you don't know anything else I'll jump in and tell you what I know."

"Ugh, stubborn as your parents." He said walking to the big screen. I just smiled. There was nothing to say because he was right. And I liked the way he was making fun of everyone although it was too much sometimes. But I knew how to shut him up. "Where do I start? Our prime suspect is Samantha Pierce as your dad said, she's probably in the lead. If we could just find someone that is connected to her…"

"Is that all you got?"

"She was seen in Russia three months ago." Ziva jumped in. "She was going on a plane for Washington last week and she was seen as she left the airport. After that, no one saw her."

"The one that tried to shoot my mom was definitely male. Abby said the same so we have to find that guy so he leads us to Samantha."

"Or you should rather call her Maya." Tim said sitting at his computer. Everyone turned to him. "Maya Pyro is her fake name. I found fake passport and the address. Ann I've already sent it to your phone so we can head of."

"Can I fly with you?" Tony suddenly asked me. I held back not to laugh as I slowly nodded. He smiled to the other two agents as he walked out of the bullpen following me into the elevator. Ziva and Tim caught the elevator just the last second and we all left the NCIS. Ziva and Tim took the car. Tony approached me.

"Do I have to hug you? I don't want to be on the wheelchair for the rest of my life. You know your father would kill me if I got just a little to closer."

"You don't have to hug me. Just hold my hand all the time."

"Okay. Let's fly."

I smiled as I pushed of the ground and there we were. Up in the sky. We flew over the sky when suddenly Tony said "You're parents are so lucky to have you."

"I know. I'm lucky to have them too. And to have friends like all of you. I'm happy I chose USA security for my history project. Oh my God!"

"What?"

"My history teacher! She doesn't know anything yet and I promised her I'll come back but now that I have everyone here… I don't think I'll come back for more than just to pick up my stuff."

"Oh, you better tell her."

"Yeah I know."

"How do you like your parents? You didn't answer before."

"I love them both just I have to get them back together. I want us to be a complete family. Not that I don't love them now. I just want them to have what they are dying for – each other."

"I understand you. The same as Gibbs feels for Jenny I feel for…"

"For who?"

"Doesn't matter."

"but it does."

"Ziva… just Gibbs' rule #12 is so wrong!"

"And this one would be?"

"Never date a coworker."

"Ugh, I already hate this rule."

"So do I. And I don't know how Ziva feels for me and that's why I just don't want to tell her."

"Don't wait too long. Take the first chance you get and tell her. I bet she's falling for you too."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No, not yet. But I don't know how or why, I know how to advise."

"I've noticed that. Are we close to the address?"

"Um… yeah there it is the house. Let's go down."

We landed and of course we were the first one there. We waited for the rest to come. Walking out of the car, dad nodded to me and I walked to the door. I knocked "Open the door!" As no one opened the door dad shouted "NCIS, open the door!" After another 30 seconds of waiting dad decided to break in. He smashed the door and we entered. Checking every corner "Clear!" Everyone else announced clear room. We checked if anything was left behind and at last I found a piece of paper. That said

_I knew you'd come, Ann. Take care of your mother more carefully. Don't just leave her alone in NCIS like you just did. If she's not there when you come back, she's probably with me._

_With love, the one you're looking for!_

"Dad! Come here right now!" I yelled in panic. My mom was in danger and when my dad ran over to me I handed him the paper then I left. I had to go back to NCIS as quickly as possible. I flew of course and the second I was in air my mind were flooded with everything. _My mom! I just got her and what if I lose her now? That's not an option. I won't let someone take her away from me. I have to hurry up, I can't lose her. Mom, please be careful, don't let them take you away, please._ The same second I noticed a tear falling down on my cheek. _ No, don't cry Ann! You never cry, don't cry now in the most inappropriate moment. Just don't let others you care for to see you. I'll save her! I'll get her back and then no matter what I'm gonna get my parents back together!_

I got to NCIS and ran up in her office. Cynthia wasn't there and the doors were just a little open. What I saw next, was so horrible. Something I surely didn't expect to see. My heart just stopped for a minute. I couldn't breathe. I needed air and at the same time, I couldn't walk away. I had to do something. I called my dad.

**Please REVIEW! I love your reviews!**


	14. Rescue

"Dad?"

"Yes it's me. What's wrong?"

"Mom's office is a complete mess and she's not here. There's a picture on her desk."

"What's on that picture?"

"It's her. Tied up, crying and bleeding. I'm gonna kill whoever did this to her. I want my mom back, dad."

"I know you want. I want her back to and we will all do everything it takes to get her back. I'll tell others, go down to Abby and tell her."

"Okay. I'll leave her office alone and you take pictures."

"Take care."

"You too." I hung up and looked around her office again. Shaking my head, I went straight down to Abby's lab.

"Ann! Oh my God, Ann! What happened? Jenny just called me and she was saying some nonsense words! What happened?"

"She was kidnapped. Her office is total mess and we found that note at the address we were just searching for anything."

"Where's that note now? Does Gibbs know?"

"Gibbs knows and he also has that note that we found. As soon as he comes back they'll bag and tag her office and send evidence to you."

"Okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I would be crying if someone did this to my parents."

"Don't blame me. I can't cry in front of others. I mean, I never cry."

"Like never?"

"One tear fell down my cheek when I was flying here to get my mom. And that was the first time I remember myself crying."

"You're such a strong person. Just like your parents."

My cell phone rang just when Abby hugged me.

"Sorry, I have to answer."

"No problem."

I looked at the ID and it was unknown number. I looked up at Abby, she was looking at me scared. I put it on speaker as I answered.

"Ann!"

"Mom! Where are you? What happened?"

"I can't tell you. They will kill you and your father if I tell you anything. Just step back. Don't try to get me back. I'm sorry. Tell him I loved him endlessly. Don't try to find me. Go hug Abby for me."

"No mom! You can't just leave me…" She hung up "Mom!" At that I collapsed. Abby quickly hugged me. I was strong on the inside but I couldn't be strong on the outside anymore. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't stand. Only thing I could do was laying on the floor and staring at my cell phone.

"Ann, will find her. I know we will but we need you. You have to help us."

"Did you manage to trace the call?"

"No, it was just a second to short. I don't think she hung up. She wouldn't."

"Or she would! Just to protect us! She's such a… I can find her! I can rescue her! But not if she doesn't want to cooperate."

"I know you can. Now go up and send Gibbs down. I'll tell him."

"Thanks Abby. I'll send him down." I walked out of her lab and up to mom's office.

Everyone was already there and when dad noticed me he walked over and placed his arms on my shoulders. "Anything happened?"

"Yeah. Mom called but I can't explain right now because I just got myself back together to come here and send you down to Abby. She'll tell you everything. And dad?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll get her back, I know we will."

"I know." He then left the office. I took my photo camera and started taking photos of the crime scene as Ziva and Tony were collecting evidence. "Where's McGee?" I asked because he was nowhere to be seen.

Tony turned around. "Where he always is. At his computer but this time he's doing some good stuff to find director."

I smiled. I took some more pictures and then left the office. Down in bullpen, McGee was sitting at his desk. He didn't notice me coming. I sat down at dad's desk and stared at McGee for a while. "Hey Tim. You found anything?"

"Oh, Ann. I didn't see you. Um, we found some fingerprints at the crime scene and Abby is scanning them right now. When she's done she'll call you. I told her to do so."

"Thanks Tim. How was dad when I left?"

"As usual, serious in case. Nothing unusual. Why?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking. I'm gonna go back down to…-" My phone rang again. It was the same caller as before. I motioned to Tim to trace the call as I answered. "Mom!"

"Ann! You told Gibbs that I love him?"

"Mom, please tell me how are you feeling."

"I'm cold, that's all. If I could get a coat or something. _Shut up bitch! Enough! Give me the phone!_" I heard a guy screaming at her as he hung up later.

"Ann? Is that a code or something? A coat, seriously? She's in such a danger and she's willing for a coat?" Tim asked me. He was right. It had to mean something so I called dad up immediately.

As he came he stepped in front of me. "What happened? You got a call?"

"Yes." I nodded "She said she's cold. She should get a coat or something. Tim is sure that has to be a secret code. Do you know what it could be?"

He nodded tightly. Hugging me he whispered in my ear. "I know where she is."

"You know? That's great!"

"She's at the airport. But which airport?"

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"In one of our stake-outs she forgot her coat at the airport and I bought her a new one."

"Tim, did you manage to trace the call?" I asked him desperately.

"In a circle of 50 km. There are 3 airports around but only one is used only for private flights. It's registered for… You won't believe – Maya Pyro."

"Grab your gear! Let's go." Dad shouted and I gave him questioning look. "Come on Ann. We'll need you." I smiled as he approved me to go with them.

Driving was long and boring especially because dad didn't allow me to drive. He's one crazy driver. I'm much like him. As we got close to the airport he slowed down, stopping the car behind the first hangar. I got out of the car and grabbed my gun as I got closer to the entrance of the first hangar. Ziva went with me; dad and Tony went to check the second hangar.

She nodded to me as I was about to go in. She was right behind me. I heard a voice. Her voice, my mom's voice. I knew she's there and still alive. I couldn't help but smile as she said that her daughter will kick their asses if they hurt her. Then there was a sudden scream. I ran towards the door that separated me from my mom. I smashed the door open and what I saw stopped my breathing.

"You must be Ann. I'm Samantha Pierce. Do you know what happens if you break my rules?" She was pointing a gun at my mom's head. I could see my mom strong, she hadn't been crying but she was scared.

"I know what happens if you break my rules. You die!"

"I wouldn't mess with me. Your mom has caused me a lot of pain and she doesn't deserve to have a perfect life! So I'm simply going to take it away from her. In front of her." She pointed gun at me next and my mom couldn't watch that.

"Leave my daughter alone!" She threatened Samantha but she just laughed. Samantha was about to pull the trigger when I slightly nodded to my mom. My mom immediately crouched just a second before I shot Samantha. Only one shot was needed and she was down. Dead. Mom stood up and ran into my hug. I hugged her as tightly as I could. I didn't want to let her go. Caressing her hair, I whispered in her ear "I told you I'll keep you safe. Thanks to dad, we found out where you are."

"I love you Ann. Thank you." She whispered back, letting few tears fall down. I wiped them away from her cheeks and kissed her there.

"Don't cry now. You're safe." She smiled at me. That second, Tony and dad ran in the office, Tony out of breath. They sure heard the gun shot and they came here. I smiled to dad as he saw me hugging my mom.

"Are you both okay?" He said silently as approaching us.

"We are but Samantha isn't. She got what she deserved." I hugged him to but still having my other arm around my mom.

After all the hugging and questioning what happened, they all got in the car but I wanted me and my mom to fly home. And so we did. I wanted to show her how calming and relaxing this can be. We talked about things that just happened all the way home. I couldn't help but smile for no reason a couple of times. Well, there was a reason. She was safe in my arms.

**Not over yet! Now please REVIEW!**


	15. Ziva?

It was a month after Jenny was saved. Our relationship grew stronger with every second we spent together. Even with my dad, we were always doing things together and I couldn't imagine going anywhere without them. Everything was going as perfect as I could only dream. I had a family and some great friends in NCIS. I, Ziva and Abby had some ladies days with shopping or ladies nights, going to clubs but of course dad always said at what time I had to come back. Everything went great except my mission to get my parents together. I tried as hard as I could but to no avail. Everything I told them to do they did just the opposite and they were teasing me with that all the time. I wouldn't know but I think they made an agreement to tease me as much as they could. Sometimes it made me angry but it made me smile the most.

It was early Monday morning when I woke up to find my mom already left for work. I took a shower before putting some clothes on. For breakfast I didn't feel the need so I skipped that part. Wanting to drive a car, I realized my mom already took it so instead of driving I flew there. Half the way to NCIS I decided to go to my dad first so I changed direction. His car was still in driveway and that was a sign he is still at home. Not bothering to knock I just went inside and saw him running downstairs.

"Oh, Ann. Morning!"

"Morning dad!" I smiled to him. He seemed in a hurry "Where are you going?"

"Ah new crime scene. You going with me?"

"Why not?"

"Let's go then." He grabbed my hand and led me to his car. I never got the chance to drive it when I went somewhere with my dad so I didn't bother to try this time. I just automatically sat next to driver and he shook his head. "You can drive today."

"Really?" I literally jumped out of the car and ran around it to sit in driver's seat.

He couldn't hide his smile but I started wondering why he let me drive. Did he want to talk about something? "You want to talk?"

"I don't know. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No. But I wonder why you let me drive."

"Actually I wanted to ask you why you came to me so early in the morning."

"I guess my mom left early before I woke up. So half way to NCIS I decided to go to you first. I found your car still in driveway so I entered."

"You are always welcome at my house. Do you know why would your mom left so early?"

"She said yesterday that she has a meeting at MTAC."

"New undercover op?"

"I don't know but I think so. She also said that I might have to go and she will choose one other agent to go with me but she never told me where to go or what I would have to do."

"She's so mysterious last few days. So I thought you would know something about it."

"I didn't really have a chance to talk about it. We always left home early in the morning and came home late in the evening. She was always so exhausted that she just fell asleep. And that started to make me feel we are sliding apart and I don't want that."

"Make her take some time to talk with you. She needs that."

"I know she does but sometimes I think she might get mad at me for taking so much care about her."

"She knows you very well now. I think she would never want to be mad at you for more than 5 minutes."

"I hope so."

"Here we are. Park wherever you want. Looks like Duck is already here." Parking a car, I was happy to have a chance to speak with my dad again. I always love those chances and I take them as often as I can.

"Good morning Jethro. Ann, what a pleasure to see you here."

"Morning to you too Ducky." I smiled to him as my dad just nodded and leaned over to our victim. "I just wished for a fresh air."

"It always brightens a day when you are around. Our poor lieutenant didn't have much fresh air though. She was most likely smothered by a pillow."

"Not here." Dad looked at Ducky with a questioning look.

"No. She was not murdered here. Ann, can you help me lift up the body?"

"After we take pictures." Turning around, I noticed other three agents have arrived. Suddenly I remembered the last time we were all on field together. My mom was kidnapped. And when dad noticed something's wrong he nodded and let me go to NCIS. I was smiling to the other as an excuse for leaving when suddenly Ziva grabbed my hand and turned me to face her.

"Ziva?"

"Come to me when you have time, please. I have to talk."

"I will, promise." I saw something in her eyes. She was afraid of something and it was not like Ziva at all. Just when I was about to leave I remembered I still have the keys of a car so I turned around and called my dad to throw him the keys.

In the sky, completely free, I hoped my mom was okay. I knew she was a bit mysterious last few days as my dad said but I didn't think it was anything serious. So I didn't push myself thinking what might be going on in mom's head.

Arriving at NCIS a few minutes later, I ran to mom's office immediately. Slamming the door open as usual I found her sitting at her desk. I smiled because I was relieved actually that she's okay. She smiled back as she walked towards me to give me a hug. It was our usual greet every time we saw each other. She hugged me, I kissed her on cheek. The same I did today. But when I didn't say anything after that, I could see something was on her mind. So she started "Ann, I want to talk about it."

It made me feel a little better when she wanted to talk about it with me, realizing that she wants to trust me. "About what?"

"You know about what. About the last few days. Can you tell me first how it made you feel?"

This wasn't my usual approach but I think she would appreciate it and maybe open up a little more. "I was worried. I felt like we were sliding apart and I didn't want that. I want to enjoy every second with you I have as much as I can. And it hurts to see that you get up early in the morning, leave for work, sometimes a lot earlier than I wake up and then not seeing you at work, in the evening you come home late and only chance I get is to watch you sleep until I fall asleep too. It's not good, not for me and not for you. You have to tell me what's going on, mom."

"I'm sorry Ann but…"

"No buts now, please. Just tell me, you have to tell me."

"I had a fight with your dad last week. I never thought it would hurt so much if he rejected me. But it did. I asked him to be my companion at the meeting I had last week. And he said no. He said that he doesn't want to make things difficult for both of us. He was quoting my words that I said when we met again in Washington. I didn't realize he means so much to me."

Seeing her so emotional, it made me hurt for her so I just hugged her. "I told you to get back together with him but you wouldn't listen to me. I told you both you mean a lot to each other but you shut me up. What else could I do?"

"I'm sorry."

"And why didn't you tell me this before? Why did you have to make me feel alone? I don't want this to happen again. I need you, maybe you can't imagine how much I need you, but I don't want you to do this again, okay?"

"I'll try not to do this again. Can I ask where were you this morning? You usually come an hour later than I do but today it took you three ours to come."

I smiled. "I was half way here when I decided to go to dad first. He was just leaving so I went to a crime scene with him but this time he let me drive. We talked while driving."

"About what?"

"You, mostly."

"Me?"

"Dad was worried about your behavior last few days too. He told me to talk to you ASAP. When at the crime scene, I was just about to help Ducky when Tony, Ziva and McGee came. It made me remember the last time we were all away from here, the day you were kidnapped. I had to go check on you so I came here. I was relieved when I saw you sitting at your desk and am even more relieved now that you told me what was going on these last days. I'm going to talk with dad too just so you know."

"I can't oppose you, I've learned that already so even if I told you not to tal to him, you would."

"It's not true. If I considered it not appropriate to tell, I wouldn't tell anything. You'll have to trust me, always."

"I already do trust you, it just takes some time to realize I trust you enough."

"Try to realize faster. Now I'm going down to Abby to see what she's planning to do tomorrow after work, if she's up for some shopping."

Mom smiled at me as I pulled out of her hug. Kissing her on cheek before I left the office.

Down in lab, Abby was listening to loud music. "Abby!" I had to scream otherwise she wouldn't hear me.

"Ann!" He lowered the volume and gave me a hug.

"What are you planning to do tomorrow?"

"Nothing yet, you have any idea?"

"I was thinking about shopping. Mom has a birthday next week and I still have to plan everything but I already know what to buy for a present."

"What will you buy her?"

"Are you up for tomorrow?"

"I am."

"Then you'll find out tomorrow."

"I'm not a patient person."

"You'll learn how to be." I smiled when leaving her lab. I headed to bullpen to check if they are already back . They were so I walked to Ziva. She looked up and we left for a walk. Noticing Tony with a curious face, we both laughed.

**Review! PLEASE!**


	16. Tell me

Outside the NCIS Ziva suddenly hugged me. I was surprised by that. "Ziva? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. That's why I called you. I need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'm here for you."

"let's go to the park so we're a little more alone."

"Good." Walking to park, I was wondering what was Ziva going through. What's happened that even she can't handle herself.

The time we came in park Ziva looked at me. "Ann, how does Tony feel about me?"

So that's what this is about. I smiled to Ziva "Ziva, don't wait too long. I already spoke with Tony. He doesn't know how to tell you his feelings because he's not sure if you feel the same."

"Really? I see your parents and I don't want to be like them. They love each other so much, I can see it in their eyes but they won't admit it. They're both so stubborn."

"I know they are. That's why I told you not wait too long. You are meant to be together. You have to trust your heart."

"Don't get me wrong, I like your parents and all but they should get together, they would be so much happier."

"I know, that's what I'm trying to do. That's my lifetime goal. But we are here because of you. Now tell me how you feel when Tony's near you."

She smiled. "My heart races, I love his style of humor although sometimes he's annoying. He always makes me smile. I love him but I just don't know how to tell him."

"You need my help telling him? I can help with that. Don't worry about that. You'll know when to tell him how you feel. I'll give you a sign." At that an idea popped in my head. I wanted to use it as an encouragement for my parents and at the same time I'll make Tony tell Ziva he loves her. That'll be just perfect. My new mission till the end of a week.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I'd do anything for all of you."

"Thanks, Ann. I'm happy to have a friend like you."

"So am I." I replied, hugging her. I really appreciated that she turned on me when she needed help. "Should we go back?"

"I think we should." She stood up and we headed back to NCIS.

As we got there, Ziva went to bullpen while I just passed, motioning Tony to follow me. And so he did. I went in mom's office and he followed me. I bet he was curious what was going on. I just let him wonder a bit. As I walked in mom's office she was sitting at her desk. Looking at me and Tony questioningly "Ann, Tony?"

"Mom, I have to talk to him and because I don't want to make this conversation in elevator, could you please leave us alone for a minute?"

"You're shooing me out of my office?" She asked with a smile across her face.

"Yep."

"Then I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in MTAC if you need me." She said. Leaving the office. I turned back to Tony and I could see he was nervous.

"It's nothing wrong, don't worry." I tried to calm him down.

"Is it about Ziva? Is she okay?"

"She's okay just…"

"Just what?"

"I told you she cares about you. She asked me how to tell you that she loves you. I said I'll let her know when it is the right time. I want you to tell her how much you care about her. You have to know that she feels the same. She said that she doesn't want to be like my parents that love each other but don't want to be together. She wants to spend the rest of her life with you."

"She really said that?"

"Yes she did."

"What about rule #12?"

"Screw that rule! Who cares about it?"

"Gibbs sure does."

"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of that. Just one more thing. I want you to tell Ziva about your feelings in front of my parents."

"No! Why?"

"I want you to encourage them. Please, do that for me."

"Okay, I will. When should I tell her?"

"Tonight? Sooner is better."

"Tonight?" He asked a little scared.

"Please?"

"Ok, ok. I'll need your help. We have that case and it looks like suicide so I guess we'll be done with that tonight. Can you get me something for her? Like necklace or something?"

"No problem." Smiling to him, I turned around and opened the door. He sighed as he followed me out of the office. He then walked downstairs into bullpen and I noticed Ziva looking up at me. I smiled as I entered the MTAC to found my mom sitting in first row. I sat down next to her. She looked at me and I kissed her on the cheek. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, Ann. What was so important you two had to talk about?"

"Nothing." I knew she wouldn't believe me at first but as stubborn as I was, she had no chance to get that out of me. I noticed change on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just little tired."

"We can go home if you want."

"There's no need to. You take care of me too much. You don't need to worry."

"Now that's what I don't like to hear. Something's definitely wrong, mom. I can feel it, I can see it in your eyes. Don't tell me not to take care about you. I care about you a lot because you are my mom, I want to keep you safe. I lived too long without my parents and now that I finally have them, you tell me not to care about you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Don't tell me not to worry! Please."

"I didn't want to upset you. I'm just… tired, that's all."

"Let's go home."

"I told you there's no need to."

"But we are going home and while we fly home, yes we'll fly, you'll tell me what's wrong because I can't look at you being so sad and worried."

She sighed. I think because of relief and anger. I know she doesn't want to be controlled but this was necessary. As we passed bullpen dad looked up at us and followed us. At this point, this was the last thing I wanted to happen. I know he worries about me and mom too but I had to handle it with my mom first. Then I'd tell him, he knew that I will but still he followed us in the elevator. As expected he stopped it as soon as it started moving. Then he looked at me. "What's going on? Where are you two going so soon?"

"We'll come back later. She's just tired and I know something's wrong with her and I'm about to find out while we fly home. Now please, let us go. We'll talk later, I promise."

"I know you'll tell him everything, again." My mom said to me. I was shocked at that. It really pissed me off. I tried to hold my anger back but after a few second I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Now you two listen to me! I have enough of that! You constantly tease each other and I don't know what else but if you two can't let me love both of you the same and that goes mostly to you, mom, than I don't know what else to do! You're both my parents and of course I will tell the other if something's wrong! I don't understand the two of you! How can you constantly fight if you love each other so much? And don't look at me that way because you both know it's true!" They were both just staring at me. Looking from one to another, I spotted tears gathering in mom's eyes. I sighed because now I was angry at myself for yelling at them, at my parents. But that was the truth. The silence was killing. Dad pressed the button and ran the elevator. He got out as quickly as he could and as soon as he was gone, my mom started crying. I hugged her, trying to comfort her. We got out of NCIS and a second later we were up in the sky. It was still sunny. I held my mom close to me and didn't want to let her go.

"Ann, I'm sorry for saying that in elevator."

"You really made me mad. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't be sorry, you were only telling the truth. But you still don't get it, do you?"

"Now don't make me mad again. It's impossible to get that, you know. How can two people change love in hate like you two do all the time?"

"I don't know. Can we just go home now, please?"

I nodded. When we got home she fell asleep immediately so I guess she was really tired. How wouldn't she be when she was getting up so early and getting home so late? She needed some rest and in the meantime I quickly flew to jewelry to buy a necklace for Ziva. I found one that was really beautiful. I loved it. It had a heart and in it was written 'it was meant to be'. It was perfect for Tony and Ziva. Flying home as fast as I could I realized that I have to get mom back to NCIS.

I lay down next to her, waiting for her to wake up. She woke up at 1800 and she looked confused. "It's 6 pm. We should get back to NCIS." I whispered.

"Mhm. I'm getting up."

"I'll wait for you downstairs okay?"

"Okay."

After getting back to NCIS, team was already done with a case so I secretly slipped necklace to Tony. He then stored it in his pocket as I sat down at dad's desk and motioned my mom to sit on my lap. As dad came, he took another chair and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand and smiled to me. Tony slowly stood up and looked at me. As I nodded he turned to Ziva.

"Ziva" he started "I have to tell you something."


	17. Don't be mad

I could see he was nervous. He looked at me one more time and I smiled to give him more courage. He then walked closer to Ziva and grabbed her arm.

"Ziva, we've known each other for quite a long time now and we've been together through hell and heaven. We always took care for each other, had each other's back. We spent a lot of time together on a case and here at work. Sometimes we fought and sometimes we laughed. But I want more. Ziva, I want to have more time with you. I know I'm crazy admitting this in front of my bosses but I love you Ziva, I love you with all my heart."

Ziva let her tears fall. "Tony, that was so beautiful. I love you too. I want to spend more time with you too." She hugged him as Tony took necklace out of a box and said to Ziva.

"Let this be a symbol of our love."

"That's beautiful Tony! I never imagined you so romantic." And then suddenly their lips met. I was happy for them but look on my parents faces gave me different responses. Mom was smiling, happy to see them in love. Dad was confused, didn't know what to say. He was still holding my hand but the look on his face didn't say anything good to me. I knew I had to talk with him as soon as possible. All I could do was hope that he would at least wish them luck. He did and I was relieved. Everyone was talking about how this happened, Tony and Ziva told I helped them and everyone seemed to have fun but my dad. He was headed towards elevator and I followed him. Just when I was about to step in he said "Not now Ann, not now." The elevator door closed and he left. I stayed there wordless. He pushed me away and it hurt. I wanted to talk to him even more now that he left. I need him to trust me. I guess mom noticed a change in my mood because she was standing right next to me and hugging me when I realized that I really need to talk with my dad.

"What happened Ann?"

"Mom? Nothing. Nothing I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

"To let me talk to him. He pushed me away."

"He does that often, don't worry about that."

"Well maybe yeah, he pushes you away a lot, I'm not surprised at that. But he pushed _me_ away. He always let me close to him, he opened up to me many times. But now he pushed me away."

"Maybe you should go and make him talk to you. I bet he is going home and then he would go in the basement and start working on his boat. Then he would drink bourbon until he passed out under the boat."

"You see? You know him that well." Then I turned around and walked towards Ziva. I knew I was a little too rough with my mom but I saw no other option. I hugged Ziva and smiled to Tony. They both thanked me. We were talking about things that happened in past and they were just about to ask me about my life before I came here when my phone rang. It was dad calling. I didn't know whether I should answer or not. At last I answered.

"Dad?"

"Ann, can you come to my house? Please?"

"Now?"

"ASAP."

"Something happened?"

"Just come."

"Okay, see you in ten minutes."

"Thanks."

I sighed as I turned back to my friends. I had to tell them I'm leaving. They were all sad because of that but they understood. I looked up the catwalk and saw my mom still leaning over the rail and looking at me. I saw she's been crying. A part of me wanted to run up and hug her to find out what happened but the other part was telling me that I should go to my dad and find out what happened to him. I stood still for a second then I smiled to my mom, leaving the bullpen.

I was standing in front of dad's house and didn't know why he called me to come immediately. I walked in because like usually he didn't lock the door. Remembering what mom told me, I went down to his basement and found him sitting under the boat with a glass of bourbon in his hand. I shook my head because mom was so right about him and it was the first time I saw him drinking. I don't know how I felt about it but I was worried for sure. Walking down the stairs, I sat next to him. He looked in my eyes and didn't say anything for a few seconds then he looked at his glass and started.

"Ann, I think you are overreacting." He said without even looking at me. I was hurt by that word. I wasn't overreacting, I just wanted the best for both of them. He was mad at me. I knew he was by the way he talked to me. He didn't even look at me and that was just a confirmation that he was mad at me like hell.

"I… I don't know what to say." I really was confused.

"Ann, I think you already noticed how pissed off I am."

"I have noticed but before you start yelling at me and before we start fighting I want to know why you called me and said to come immediately."

"Jenny called me. She was crying. She said you pushed her away because I pushed you away. She was mad at me for causing you pain."

"But you _did_ push me away. And it did hurt. You've never done that to me before. Why now?"

"Like I said, you are overreacting."

Was he trying to make ma angry on purpose? If he was, he was damn good at doing it. "Dad, this conversation is not going to get us anywhere."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! I don't know where to start! I don't want to push you too hard, not now."

"I know where to start. At the elevator this afternoon."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you but you knew I'd tell you. I was actually more pissed off at mom than at you. She's the one that said I'm going to tell you everything. You are my father, I love you and trust you, she should've known I'll tell you."

"I appreciate that but there was something else. You still didn't tell me what happened. Not even when you two got home, you could call me. When you two got back to NCIS, yet you didn't tell me. How can I know you're going to tell me if you actually don't tell me?"

"When we got home, we talked about things that happened. She then fell asleep and it seemed like she was just tired. I didn't think of calling you because I prefer telling you directly. When we got back, you saw what happened."

"Yeah, Tony and Ziva are in love, so what?"

"Rule #12. That's what they were most afraid of."

"I appreciate Tony told her in front of me. I'm going to let them break that rule because they told me."

"You left then immediately. Why?"

"I knew your purpose. And it hurt to know how hard you try but to no avail. It hurt me when I thought how much effort you put in this. I had to leave, to get some air. I didn't want to push you away but I didn't think It'd hurt you so much. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad we can talk and work things out. Why did mom call you?"

"She was worried about your behavior. The same minute I pushed you away, you pushed her away and she's not used to that, not from you. She was crying that she's afraid we're gonna lose you because our relationship. She said that we should just live the way we feel. I think we're soon going to work things out."

"Really? Oh I'm so happy!"

"That still doesn't mean we're getting back together. We just won't fight anymore."

"I know. What do you want to buy for hers birthday next week?"

"Do I have to buy something to make you and her happy?" He said with a smile and a thousand of options popped up in my mind. Is he going to tell her his feelings? Is he going to take us somewhere? I didn't know what but it sounded a great idea and I liked it. "What are you buying her?" He asked me.

"I'd like to take her for a vacation to England. So I'd have time to take my stuff and say goodbye to friends and at the same time we would have fun and enjoy some time on our own. But there is always an option for you to go with us."

"It's wonderful idea. I'm going to think about your offer."

"When will you decide?"

"At your mom's birthday." Than my phone rang again. Ziva was calling me.

"Yeah Ziva?"

"Have you seen your dad? Everyone here misses him."

"I'm at his house actually. Do you want us to get there?" I saw my dad shaking his head. I think it was because of alcohol. He didn't want others to see him like that. "Or I think he's just to tired and I'll stay with him. If my mom needs anything tell her to call me."

"Well actually she left about an hour ago. She said she's going home."

"Home? Okay, thanks. I'll call her."

"Thanks for everything, Ann."

"No problem." I hung up and found that already asleep. I gently picked him up and took him in his bedroom which was unfurnished. I wondered why but it didn't really matter at that time. I took my phone and called mom. She didn't answer at first so I tried again. No response. I tried calling Neomi her housekeeper and at last she answered. She said mom is at home and that she immediately fell asleep. She also mentioned that mom was totally drunk. _Great! Now I have to drunk parents at the same time and I don't know who needs my help more._ Not knowing what to do, I stepped in dad's backyard. It was dark night and I could see stars. I sat down by the tree and suddenly tears started to form in my eyes. I didn't know what they are for I just couldn't stop them. I think it was all just a bit overwhelming for me and I needed some free time. Some time for me. I started crying and I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I just lay back in the grass and fell asleep.

**I really love your reviews, please keep writing them!**


	18. Talk

I woke up in the morning by a rain falling down. I sat up exhausted. I looked around and it seemed like I had been raining for a while. I flew over to mom's home without even thinking about what to do but when I was in the sky, everything was completely different. I got back my memories of what happened yesterday. And I'm going shopping with Abby after she's done with work. In front of mom's house I stopped. Looking around to find her car was already gone and it was strange. She left early in the morning, again. Without telling me although she promised she won't hide tings away anymore. I sighed as I didn't know what exactly to do. I was totally soaked up but at the same time I wanted to go to NCIS and speak with my mom. Decided to go to NCIS.

Completely wet I passed the bullpen as suddenly Tony called for me. "Ann!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Mom's already here, isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"So I am too."

"You're completely soaking wet."

"I know, it's raining outside if you haven't noticed yet."

"Well Jenny looked weird. Angry? You two had a fight?"

"Ah, it'll probably be hangover. Just wait to see my dad." Then I turned around, leaving him with a smile. Looking up the catwalk, I noticed mom had just entered MTAC so that was where I was headed too. After getting in, I searched the room to find my mom sitting in the first row as usual. I sat down next to her and felt she immediately turned to me. "Ann! You're wet!"

"I know."

"Than what are you waiting? Go change your clothes, you'll get sick."

"I don't get sick and I wanted to talk to you."

"Mhm."

"What happened yesterday?"

"You know damn well what happened. You spent the night at your dad. He _sure told _you."

"And there we are again. He's my father, he worries about you so yes he _did_ tell me."

"And what he told you?"

"I'm sorry I pushed you away but next time you don't have to be mad at him. Tell me instead."

"I felt horrible for you that he pushed you away, that's why I called him."

"And remember, you will _never_ lose me. I'm not going anywhere even if you are mad at me all the time. You're still my mother and I love you for it."

"But it still scares me. Thinking how much effort you put in getting us back together and all we do is that we make you upset and angry. I don't want to make you upset every time I talk to you. But somehow I still manage to do that all the time."

"I'm never mad at you for more than 3 minutes."

"I know."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you have to get drunk yesterday? If you had been crying you could simply call me. I would try to comfort you and make you feel better, you know that."

"I just felt to do so."

"Yeah, great I guess. At that point I had to drunk parents and didn't know where to go, who needs me more. So I went to dad's backyard and lay down at the tree. I started crying, I don't know why or how but I was crying actually. I then fell asleep and even rain didn't wake me up until it was getting lighter. That's why I'm so wet."

"You cried? Because of us?"

"I don't know why I cried, I guess everything was just a little overwhelming for me these last few days. I think I may leave to London for a day or so."

"Why? Do you have to go? Don't, please."

"Mom… I don't want to leave you here but I'll be back in a day or two, I promise."

"Yeah? As you promised your history teacher and now here you are."

"We have summer vacation! She wouldn't notice until the school starts. And I found my parent's here! I have you and dad! Isn't that reason good enough for you? How can you say I won't come back, how can you even think of something like that? Oh god, I can't believe it."

"Ann, please, at least try to understand me. The last few days you spent much more time with your dad than with me."

"Did I?!"

"Now listen to me, please. I had a feeling you're trying to avoid me. I don't know why but I had a feeling you were revenging for what I did when not talking to you."

"And I can say you're pretty stupid. Thinking of something like that isn't normal for a parent! To think your daughter will leave you, that's not normal at all!"

"I know but please forgive me for all bad things I did to you."

"I would always forgive you!" I said while hugging her tightly. I don't know why but my life was a rollercoaster. All the time I had ups and downs in relationship with my parents. And it was hard to go through each day but I had them and they made me happy. I never felt better than when in their arms.

"Are you still going to London?"

"I think I have to. Just for a day, I promise."

"But come home after that."

"I will, you should know I will."

"I'll try to believe. When will you go?"

"I think tomorrow or tonight evening. I'll tell dad to see what he thinks because for you I know you'd say tomorrow."

"You know right."

I sighed at all the doubts she had. Something was surely still bothering her. I didn't know what but I could feel it.

"Mom, can I go down to Abby?"

"You can and you don't have to ask me."

"Thanks." I kissed her on cheek and then left the MTAC. She leaned back in seat and closed her eyes. I closed the door and walked in bullpen first. Dad was curious, of course, so I walked to him first. I sat on his desk as he looked up at me and smiled.

"Dad, I think I'll go to London for a day."

"Why? Is something wrong? Something happened?" It was able to see that his mood darkened as soon as I mentioned London.

"Well it did happen something with me that scared me but I guess it's just this little rollercoaster I live on."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow or maybe tonight evening."

"Definitely tomorrow. Would you like to tell me what exactly happened?"

"Elevator?" I asked him and as he nodded I jumped off his desk and headed to the elevator. He was following me and I stopped the elevator as it started moving.

"Now, Ann you can tell me what happened."

"Yesterday you were drunk and so I called Noemi to check if my mom is already at home. She told me that mom was quite drunk too. And so I had both of you drunk at the same time and I really didn't know who needs me more. I went to your backyard and lay down at the tree. I started crying. I don't know why I was crying or how. I don't know it just scared me because I never cried before, never in my entire life. I just think I need to go back and tell everyone I'm going to live here from now on. I need some time on my own before I fully became yours."

"I understand you. Go, have some fun, relax but make sure to come back."

"I will come back."

"You ever thought of changing your last name after you officially become our daughter?"

"I was thinking about it but don't want to make either of you disappointed. I would like to have father's last name but I'm not sure if my mom would approve that."

"I see. We'll talk about it when you come back. Are you going shopping with Abby today?"

"Yep, I am."

"Have fun and tell me if you need anything."

"I love you dad."

"Love you too, sweetheart." He called me sweetheart and it warmed my heart. I loved the way he called me. I went down to Abby's lab and found her crying in the corner. I was immediately worried about herm worried about what happened. I ran towards her but she pointed a gun at me and yelled.

"Don't come close to me, Ann! Don't touch me. Go away and leave me alone, I can handle myself!"


	19. Tomorrow

**I'm so sorry it took me a little bit longer to update a new chapter but now here it is! thank you for all of oyur reviews and hope you like this one! keep reviewing**

"Abby? What's going on?" I was scared. I was scared as hell as I didn't know why was she doing that.

"Whoa, Ann! Calm down! I was just joking."

"Don't do that again Abby. You scared me."

"I'm just doing some ballistics. I would never hurt anyone."

"But I was scared."

"I'm sorry, Ann. Still up for shopping today?"

"That's just why I came down here."

"Are you telling me what you'll buy for her birthday?"

"I guess I can now. A vacation to London for me and for her but dad is also welcome, I told him that."

"That's gorgeous! She'll like it I'm sure!"

"I hope so." I smiled to her as she put her grabbed my arm and led me to elevator. We were talking and smiling while driving with elevator. Stopping at bullpen, Abby walked to dad and told him we're leaving for an hour or two. He smiled as he knew why we are leaving. As leaving the bullpen, I looked up the catwalk and saw my mom smiling. She was happy at the moment and that made me happier too.

******NCIS******

Me and Abby were done with shopping. I got what I needed and so did Abby. We were going for a lunch and so I called my mom and dad to join us, and so we were all sitting at the restaurant and eating our lunch. We weren't talking much when Abby couldn't keep quiet.

"Why are you still so stubborn?" She asked my mom and dad. I'm not sure they knew what she was talking about but I did.

"Abby." I tried to keep her quiet but she didn't let me to.

"You two should be together, you are perfect little family." She smiled to me. My parents didn't really know what to say but I didn't care what they tell others. Only that mattered was what they felt.

"Abby, it's not going to work, director and agent, this is not going to work." My mom simply explained to Abby but as much as I hated this answer, I could see Abby hated it too. She just shook her head and we were all quiet for the rest of the time. I didn't know what to say or what to do because I didn't even know if this upset them. Abby got home with her own car, I drove with my mom as dad went back to work. When we got home she just sat on the couch and showed me to sit next to her and so I did. She hugged me and then said.

"You know Ann, you're leaving me tomorrow."

"But just for one day."

"I know, but I guess I have to tell you I'm going to L.A. tomorrow."

"Why?"

"A friend of mine died. I'm going to a funeral."

"Does that friend have a name?"

"William Decker. He was mine and Jethro's partner back at one undercover operation."

"Is dad going with you?"

"No, he refused to go as my detail so Ziva and Tony will be going with me."

"I don't know. It's not fine to me. You're going somewhere while I will be across the ocean. It's not really calming to me."

"Ann, I have to go and nothing will happen to me, I know."

"Never say you know nothing's going to happen, because that you can't know. I'm worried about that. Are you sure I can't go with you?"

"I don't want to destroy your plans for tomorrow."

"You know, London will wait but if something happens to you. Well, you won't be able to wait for me."

"I promise I'll take care."

"I'm not going to London tomorrow. If you don't want me with you, then I'm staying here in Washington so you'll be able to call me without many expenses."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to! I'm not risking your life."

"I won't take any risks, I promise."

"Oh mom, I'm worried, I really am so I'm staying here."

"Fine." She said at last. I really was worried. If something happened to her… I don't know what I'd do, how I'd survive that.

"So what should we do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go for a walk or visit your father."

"We can visit dad, that'd be great."

"Let's go then."

"Okay." I smiled to her as we left the house. We actually walked to my dad's home and we talked about everything. Especially about tomorrow. I didn't like tomorrow, I didn't know what'll happen because I wasn't going with her. I hated being at home without my mom.

We got to dad's house and we walked in to find him in his basement, of course. He looked at us and smiled, he was surprised to see us.

"Hi dad!"

"Hi Ann, Jen!" he smiled again. "What brought you here?"

"Just came for a visit." Mom said.

"Dad, I know about tomorrow." I couldn't keep quiet. I had to see what he thinks about it.

"You know? Well…"

"I'm not going to London, I'm staying here."

"You really don't have to do that." He said with a low voice.

"That's what I said too." Mom just turned from me to dad and then again to me, making eye contacts.

"But I am staying here!"

"Okay, okay." They both gave up. They knew I was serious and did not want to upset me now and I appreciated it.

Later we had a dinner together, talking about things that happened in the past month we were together. I felt like I've known them for a lifetime and I loved them just as much. I still wasn't happy with the plan for tomorrow but I tried not to think about it too much. I was happy every moment I saw them smiling. When it was around 2200 we said goodbye but he insisted to drive us home. It was quite late so I was okay with that. When we got home mom immediately fell asleep but I couldn't. Something wouldn't give me the peace to sleep and I was sure it was tomorrow. Now I officially hated it. I was constantly thinking about all the worst things that could happen and after 3 hours I managed to convince myself nothing bad was going to happen so I could sleep. I had a nightmare. One after a very long time. I had the last one before 5 years and that was the day I lost my best friend. This nightmare scared me but when I remembered that Ziva and Tony are going with my mom I was calmed a little. But just a little.


End file.
